Novel cholinesterase inhibitors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,841 and WO 98/39000, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. The cholinesterase inhibitors described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,841 include donepezil hydrochloride or ARICEPT®, which has proven to be a highly successful drug for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease.
There is a need in the art for new and improved treatments for other diseases, disorders, and syndromes that are characterized by symptoms of dementia and/or cognitive impairments. The invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.